


The universe came to collect.

by Shannalot



Series: Guardians of each other. [2]
Category: Dark Souls, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Technicly au, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only so much good can happen before the universe comes to collect the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you feel them calling.

The day had started like any other, Me n' Petter laying around the Milano, the jerk liked to cuddle...sure as hell wasn’t me that liked it, maybe. Then that stupid bounty came in. We should never have taken it, the moment Gamora told us about it, I knew in my stomach that we shouldn’t, but Peter made the call, I decided that I was just being paranoid, nothing would go wrong. I should have listened to my gut.  
  
“Hey Peter! Looks like we have an incoming bounty.” Shouted Gamora, Peter grumbled but picked up rocket and placed him on his shoulder. “Alright I'm coming!” Rocket simply presses himself to the side of Peters head giving a quick nuzzle of affection before straitening up as they entered “the com room” Peter called it, it was just a small area of the ship with a table some chairs and a screen. “Alright, put the bounty up and lets see what we got.”  
  
The screen came to life and a woman with red hair, pale skin and oddly terin looking began to talk. “Greetings, I am the Emerald Herald, and I have a request to the Guardians of the Galaxy. I have contracted previous heroes to complete this task yet none have come close, most abandon the task half way, some almost right away. I feel that you all may yet bring hope, where myn has almost faded.” The woman spoke in a low smooth and hypnotic tone. “If you accept, I shall forward 150,00 units to each of you immediately, and another 150,000 once the job is done.  
  
They all just stared slack jawed at the screen, 300,000 units to each of them, not in in total, they wouldn’t need to split it. “Whoa, hold on, what exactly do you need us to do exactly?” Rocket asks, his fur bristling slightly in nervous paranoia. “That's a lot of units to be shelling out even without paying each of us individually and not as a group, this has to be something big, I want all the details.”  
The other shook out of the the shock they had been in quickly and agreed. “I require that you kill four individual figures on a planet and take the items they hold. My research hinges on obtaining them.” Rocket just rolled his eyes frowned. “Doll, you still aint given us much to go off, what are the things you need, ya know? What they look like? What they do? Will they kill us if we don't have some kind of fancy box to hold em in?”  
  
The women simply shook her head. “No, simply pick the item off of them, they hold them close to them at all times and the item is called a Soul Vessel, what it does and what my study’s on the item are I will not be saying.” The women says firmly. “You will be met with heavy resistances, the planet you will go to will be filled with guards, psychopaths and....other unsavory things. I will provide weapons and modifications that will help and information on the things you will fight with minimum casualty’s.”  
  
“Causality’s? We ain’t going to have causality’s!” Rocket shot back. The women simply stared at him and nodded. “Do we have an agreement?” The group looks at each other uneasy, something felt off, but the pay off was too great to pass up. “Deal, but the moment things go south we do too.” The women nodded her agreement. “Also.” Rocket added. “You ain’t getting the money back if we do head back, or any of the stuff you send us.” The woman stared a long moment, before agreeing. “Very well, I accept your terms, I will forward the units and information as well as the equipment.” Before anymore could be said the line was cut and the screen fades black. “Quill, I don’t like this. I really don’t like this.”  
  
“I know Rocket, I don't think any of use do, but that kind of money will keep us floating for a long time, besides I'm sure we can handle whatever gets tossed at us and if it looks like its a losing battle we can beat feet.” Peter says as he smiles up at Rocket. “I hope you're right you big idiot.” Peter just laughs. “Hey, I resent that.” A blip interrupts the banter as a notification of the units being dropped in to their accounts as well as the location and other information about the planet arrive.  
  
"I do not think I have heard of this planet, it seems to lack any planetary information other then oxygen,  a gravity of 9.5, and mostly forested land.” Drax comments as he reads the information off.  
  
“Yes, and look at some of the fauna we are to face, some of these things look to be the things of nightmares.” Pulling up an image of one such creature, a large fat monster with a single eye at the center of its head and a horn growing from the center of its face, as well as many sharp fangs sticking out of its mouth, the creature had to be at least ten feet tall.  
  
“Yikes” Peter comments. “Well, this might be a bit harder, but as long as we go carefully about this we should be fine.  
  
They all looked uneasy but agreed all the same. “Now come on, lets get ready, the planets still a good day and a half away so we have plenty of time to get everything set up, look over the bestiary and come up with a way to fight things as well as some kind of escape rout.” Quill says. “That's rather tactful thinking Quill, I think some ones rubbing off on you.” Gamora says with a smile. Drax just frowns. “Of course some one is rubbing off on him, Rocket seems to enjoy rubbing his face against Quills frequently.” Peter simply rolls his eyes. “An expression big guy, shes saying that Rocket is being a good influence on me.”  
  
“Ah, well I would be inclined to agree with her.” He says. “Now, I shall sharpen my blades, the rest of you should do the same.” The group nods and split up, leaving Peter, Rocket and Groot in the room. “I am Groot?” Groot asks Rocket. “You might want to go rest up Groot, who knows what we might find out there, maybe start getting some of kind of poison plant we could rub on blades. “I am Groot!” Groot says as he walks off, before turning back and shooting Rocket a small wink. “Oh, shut up you big stupid tree!” Groot simply smiles and continues on his way.  
  
Peter chuckles lightly before pressing his face against Rockets side. “He has a point...how about we take care of business before we get down to the boring stuff.”  Rocket smirks down at Peter, placing a hand on top of his head. “You just cant get enough of this can ya?” his voice husky and low as they quickly move to the the bedroom. Gently placing Rocket on the bed, the two quickly rid themselves of the clothing they have. “Nope, don’t think I can ever get enough of you, you little smart ass.” Peter teases, running a hand down the raccoons stomach and stopping on his quickly hardening cock. Rocket shudders at the contact, hips nonviolently thrusting up in the grip.  
  
“Glad to here that, now come hurry up and kiss me.” Peter quickly obliges and plants a firm kiss on the raccoons lips, they explore each other like this for a moment, before they break apart, Peter giving Rockets length a few slow strokes.  
  
“How about I take care of this problem you get huh?” Peter says as he moves his head lower down, breath ghosting over the flesh of the smaller males erection, causing the male to give another involuntary thrust up. “I sure as hell ain't about to stop you.” with a quick cocky smirk up at Rocket, Peter quickly takes the smaller males erection in to his mouth and slowly starts to bob his head up and down along the length.  
  
“Damn Peter...” Rocket moans out, running his claws gently along the mans head. Peter simply continued to bob his head, giving gentle suction near the tip before moving quickly back down and humming lightly at the feeling the claws against his scalp. Rocket gasps slightly at the vibrations from the hum, causing his member to twitch with interest. “Ah...Quill, do that again.”  
  
Peter only chuckled lightly, causing more jolts of pleasure to shoot through Rockets body, before he returned to humming lightly each time he took Rocket down to the base. “Damn Peter, you want me the blow my fuse already?”  Peter responded by humming even as he moved up along the shaft, pressing his tongue along the head and base of the shaft. “Fuck..damn, Peter I-” Rocket is cut off by a growl that works its way out of his throat, his toes curling from the pleasure of his orgasm.  
  
Peter simply swallows down Rockets seed without complaint, pulling up slowly and cleaning any he wasn’t able to swallow down.  With a goofy smile, rocket pulls peter up to give a quick kiss. “Now hows about I pay you back for that huh?” Peter simply lays back, his erection standing proudly against his stomach. “If you think you're up for it I wont complain.” Rocket quickly moves over to Peter and takes his cock in to his mouth, moving down slowly, even with all the practice he's had Rocket can still only get half of Peter in to him, Peter is a fine specimen of a terin male, the few times they had snuck off to earth not one of the other terin males had come close to Peter, not even when he was shown some of them without clothing.  
  
Luckily, he had figured out a way to make up for not being able to take peters full length, he quickly placed one hand on the shaft and quickly began stroking it, keeping a firm grip as he bobbed his head up and down quickly, using his other hand to run the blunt end of his claws along the smooth skin of Peters cock.  
  
Peters began to bite his lips, a sure sign he wouldn’t last long of Rocket kept at it. “Guess you want to get a bit of pay back for that huh?” Peter sighs out, Rocket only smirks and picks up his pace, flicking his tongue along the head each time he pulled up, before diving down quickly. “Damn, okay...I sure as hell am not going to get tired of you doing that.” Peter moans out as his legs begin to shake slightly on the bed, his grip on the covers causing his knuckles to go bone white.  
  
“R-rocket, Gunna cum...” He warns, Rocket simply pulls off and quickly strokes Peter to completion. “F-fuck!” Peter moans out as he comes undone, after a few moments of recollecting himself Peter sighs contently. Rocket makes quick work of licking up Peters cum before moving up to cuddle up to him, pressing his head under Peters chin. “Hoo, yeah. Wow.” Peter huffs out a laugh, scratching gently along Rockets side. “Love you too, you big lug.” Peter just smiles down at Rocket and plants a kiss on his head. “You too, even if you are abusive.” Peter teases. “Pfft, I don’t see you complain too much.” Rocket retorts with a nip at Peters neck.  
  
“No, but that’s because I like it a lot, especially when you get all possessive about me.” Rocket just cuddles closer to him in response, they lay like that in comfortable silence, before a knock at the door interrupts them. “Peter, Rocket, We would like to go over the bestiary with the two of you, please make yourselves presentable and join us in the com room.” Drax's voice came from the hall, the two share a quick kiss before dressing and running to join the others. All the while, Rocket still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he was getting about this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you're right before you know somethings going wrong.

We had spent most of the time getting to the planet looking over that book filled with nightmares, we studied them as much as we could, memorized the weak spots and what kind of things would make them hurt most. We did everything right, by the book, the mission should have gone without a hitch. Guess that was our first mistake, maybe my mistake, I didn’t expect things to go wrong.

As Rocket and Peter entered the room, the rest of the group looked up to greet them. “Now that the two of you have finished your bonding.” Drax says. “We should get down to important matters, like how we kill these creatures without getting killed ourselves.” with that they all took a seat around the small table, Rocket content to sit on Peters shoulder.

“The guide states a lot of these creatures are sensitive to something specific, like electricity and fire.” a smirk crosses Rockets lips. “So we get to set things on fire and electrocute them to death, I can dig that. She said she'd give us weapon mods and other flark like it right?” Gamora nodded. “Yes, I assume she will hand them to us when we land on the planet.”

“Speaking of.” Peter piped. “Did we learn anything else about the planet?” Groot nodded. “I am Groot.” Rocket simply widened his eyes in shock. “W-what!? You mean to tell me that broad wants us to go to a dying planet!?” Groot simply shook his head in agreement, a slight frown on his face. “I am Groot?” he asks, voice tinged with a hint of sadness. “No, we cant do anything for the planet, stuff like that happens because its core has gone to shit, or something on the surface wrong.” Rocket sighs, he understands why he would want to save the planet, save the plants, even if they do all look like they would kill them if horrifying ways.

A small blip interrupts the conversation as the ship indicates that they would soon arrive at the planet.

“Well, we better gear up, she said the places we have to punch our way in to have guards, so we talk tactics dealing with them once we scout out the areas around the places.” The group nods and head to grab their gear, Peter and Rocket heading to do the same. “Peter, I don’t like this. Something ain’t right about this.” Rocket says in a low tone. “Did you see that broad? She looked almost humi, but something wasn’t right, she was hiding something.” Rocket grips Peters should slightly before relaxing. “I say we ask a few more questions before we decide to stick to this job, I'm getting bad vibes about this.”

Peter just smiled and ran his hand up to scratch behind Rockets ears. “We can ask more questions sure, but I don’t know if she'll answer them.” They quickly made way to their room and lockers, gearing up before heading to the helm of the ship to join the others, as always they where the last to get there.

“We all ready?” Peter asked. “Yes, we all seem to be, it looks like we may have an extended stay on this planet, so hopefully we all have med kits and some to spare should anything happen.”

Gamora said as she sheathed her blade. “Ain't nothing gunna happen, we go in, kill these guys or whatever, take the items, get out.” Rocket said with a slight snarl. “Of course, little to nothing can stand up to our might.” Drax said with a smug grin.

They all took their seats in the cockpit as the ship began to land on the coordinates they had been given, outside they could see what looked like ruins of some buildings, a giant hole in the ground, possibly a well of some kind, and an obelisk reaching up to the sky at the edge of a sheer cliff facing the sea.

Before long the ship landed in an open clearing in the abandoned town, the group getting off quickly.

Peter let out a low whistle at the sight of the town. “This place looks like its seen better days, that’s for sure.” The group nodded as they looked around. “So, where the hell is the gear we were promised?” Rocket states as he looks around. “I...Oh, look over by the cliff, looks like this place isn't as abandoned as I thought, over by that tree and bonfire.” They all turn to look at where peter had pointed, there standing dangerously close to the cliffs edge was a figure in an emerald cloak, staring off to the horizon.

“Well, that may be our contractor with what they have on, but let us be cautious regardless.”

Drax said as the group walked towards the figure.

“Excuse me! You wouldn’t happen to know some one that goes by the name “The Emerald Herald” Shouted Peter. “Yes, that would be me.” came the smooth hypnotic voice of the woman. “You will find your equipment inside the building to the left of the hole over yonder.” She inclines her head. “But before you go, I must speak to you, and give you direction.” She turns to face the group before slowly walking up to Peter and placing a hand on his neck. “Beyond this bonfire lays the Forest of The Giants, where a great battle precipitated the kingdoms downfall, The warriors who fell there, still clutch there swords.” She says, gripping Peters neck slightly tighter for a moment before relaxing. “Perhaps something there will ease your journey.”

Rocket began to growl threateningly at the women. “Get your hands off him!” he shouted. The woman simply looked down at him before letting go of Peters neck and taking a step back, as Rocket stood between the two. “If you find anything of use, come back to me, and I shall give you direction to your next location.” She says as she bows her head slightly. “And.” she adds. “That Blue Knight, at the base of the tower, his spirit is already broken, but he offers sound advice. Perhaps he is a foreshadowing of your own fate.” Gamora takes a step forward. “Now listen here-” she starts, but she is cut off by the woman. “One more thing, take these. This drink shall heal any wounds you suffer, and should you find any shards like this flask, return them to me...and I shall grant you more flasks.”

They all reluctantly take the flask and store them in their packs. “Now go, and return victorious.” she quickly turns away from them and returns to the tree she had been standing near.

Peter rubs the spot that the woman had touched and rubs it slightly. “Man, she has a strong grip.” he says. “Lets just, go grab the stuff and head off past the fire in to that forest. They quickly make their way to the the building they had been pointed too, but halted upon finding some one inside already. “Hey! Back up that shits ours! Get your flarkin ass out of the way or we make you!” Shouted Rocket as he ran forward. The man quickly moves away from the cases and out of Rockets reach.

“W-what?” The man stammers. “I- I didn’t know this belonged to anyone, I wasn’t going to steal it honest...” Drax gives the man a sharp glare, sizing the meek man up and down before nodding. “He is correct, it appears that the woman outside did not leave any indication that these are for us.”

The mans eyes go wide for a moment before he quickly moves to an empty seat. “O-oh! You lot are with the Emerald Herald? W-welcome to my shop. I-I'm Maughlin, and I sell Armour. Oh, sorry, I...Please, do have a look at my wares. I could really use the business...If you would be so kind...” the man sighs. Gamor and Drax exchange a look before moving over to check the supply’s.

“Sorry, but we aren’t intrusted in any armour.” Peter feels a tinge of guilt as he says this, the man looks on the verge of tears but simply shakes his head and sighs. “Well,I, I do hope to see you again.” he says in a meek voice. “Come on Peter, lets go look at the supply’s.” Rocket says as he pulls the him by the hand. “Right, so guys whats it look like she gave us.”

“Some of these have strange names, like this one “Golden Pine Resin”, what will the dust from a tree help?” Gamora said as Drax pulled out clumps of what looked like moss, and some kind of green blossom. “It looks like she also gave us plants to help should we need to cure poison from our body, and these green blossoms have a note next to them saying they help with endurance.”

“Okay, did she give us any weapons?” Rocket asks rubbing his hands together in excitement. “She did, but many seem to be rather, primitive.” Drax said as he pulled out what looked like a cross bow, a long sword, and a few other blades and simple bows and arrows.

“Pfft, guess we made her a little angry if that’s all she's given us.” Rocket dryly remarks as he picks up one of the lighter blades. “Mad or not, primitive or not, we can take some of these with us and leave what we don’t need for the time being, once we scout out some of the areas and see what kind of gear the guards have we can plan out what we need to bring.” Peter says.

“For now, we should set up camp near that bonfire we saw next to the landing, start double checking our gear and make sure we got everything we need.” They all nodded and began moving the supplys and weapons to the ship

The camp didn’t take too long to set up, they had finished by the time the moon had risen and decided to go to bed and rest up. Rocket lay awake restless in his shared sleeping bag with Peter, the uneasy feeling coming back to prick at his skin. He shifted and pressed himself a little closer to Peters side, the man tightening his hold gently in his sleep before relaxing.

He was just being paranoid, Rocket thought to himself, but the uneasy feeling didnt go away, even as he drifted to sleep in Peters arms.


	3. Southern Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can blame this on the southern weather.

That night I couldn’t sleep, I kept waking up and looking over everyone to make sure everything was still fine, then I would go back to sleep, or try. When I did finally go to sleep, I had a...a sort of dream, maybe a vision. I dunno, shit bothered me bad though, I wish I had said something then.

“Perhaps you've seen it, maybe in a dream.” an elderly woman’s voice spoke, the tone low and raspy. “A murky, forgotten land.” Rocket looked around, he was in a forest, the sky filled with rolling thunder as rain fell heavy on the ground. Suddenly there came the sound of something hitting the ground with a wet thud. He turns quickly reflectively going for his side arm, but its gone, he doesn’t have any of his weapons.

Quickly moving behind a tree, he peers around it carefully to see what had made the sound, in the distance he could see the outline of a person laying on the ground. Crouching down on all fours, Rocket moved from tree to tree until he was as close as he dared to be. This close he could see who the person was. “N-no...I...” Rocket stammers, fear gripping his very center.

So consumed by fear he didn’t notice the figure start to twitch its arms slightly, as the voice of the woman began to speak again. “A place where souls, may mend your ailing mind.” Rockets vision swims briefly, when he can see again, he sees himself sitting in a chair, a smile on his face as he looks up at Peter, the rest of the gang around them and smiling down at him. As he turns to his left, he sees a hand reaching out to the group, slowly reaching out for Rocket. “You will lose everything.” the voice causing Rocket to jump in surprise. “Once branded.”

Faintly in the distance, Rocket can hear some one struggling to get up, but he cant look away from the figure, he can see a black shadow spewing from its neck, slowly growing as it inches closer to Rocket. “The symbol of the curse, an augur of darkness, your past, your future, your very light.” Rocket shakes himself out of his trance, to find himself inside of a hut, the figure walking away from an elderly woman.

The figure stands in front of a door, reaching out as if to open it but stops as the woman continues. “None will have meaning, and you wont even care.” Its here that Rocket notices, that he has some how ended up behind the woman, as he watches the dream unfold, because it had to be a dream. “By then, you'll be something other than human, a thing that feeds on souls, a Hollow.” the woman, previously focused on her spinning wheel, stops, turning her gaze to where Rocket stands to her side, he notices her eyes are dull and blank, the shape turns to stare at her, and for a moment it feels like its gaze lingerers on him.

“Long ago...” the woman says as she turns to the shape. “In a walled off land far to the north. A great king built a great kingdom, I believe they called it Drangleic. Perhaps you're familiar..? No, how could you be.” She says turning her head down, slowly she turns to face Rocket. “But one day, you will stand before its decrepit gate, without really knowing why.” the old hag begins to smile slowly, a toothless smile as her eyes fill with madness and she begins to shake lightly. Panicked, Rocket runs past the two figures and manages to knock the door down, running a shot distance before falling.

“God damn it...” Rocket cursed. Trying to stand quickly, Rocket stumbles and catches himself on the edge of a small boat. “What?” He quickly takes a look at his surroundings, the forest was gone, he was in the middle of a lake, on a small rowing boat, the figure from the forest pushing it along with its back to him. In not too long, they hit land on a small island filled with collapsed stone walls and the ground littered with bones. The figure quickly makes its way to the center, a tree covered in fire fly’s he noticed, Peter had shown them to him one night on Teran.

The shape reached out, a single insect landing on it, before its hand is swarmed by them, the moon begins to glow a blood red, its pail light tinting darker. Distracted by the moon, Rocket fails to notice the figure move forward, as a vortex begins to stir in the dark waters, Its not until a dark shade spews in to the sky that rocket sees the figure at the edge, the shades whispering it on. “Like a moth drawn to a flame.” Whispered the hag. “Your wings will burn in anguish, time after time.” The shape takes a step to the edge. “No!” Rocket shouts and runs to stop them. The shape turns to look at him, and tilts its head before taking the last step and jumping in to the vortex below.

“Hey Rocket? You're kinda clawing at my arm bud, mind letting go?” Rocket woke with a start at the voice, looking up at a concerned Peter. Rocket let go quickly and sat up. “Yeah, sorry, just a bad dream.”

Pete simply held him close. “You want to talk about it?” Rocket shook his head. “No, I'm fine, just my paranoia getting to me.” Rocket pulled away from Peter slowly, stretching out a moment before heading over to his gear. Peter just gave the smaller male a sad look before standing and doing much the same, rubbing his neck to get the kinks out.

“So, we head out to the forest today to look for the first soul huh?” Gamora shrugged slightly in response. “I'm unsure, she simply said that the forest may hold something that will help us in our travels.” Peter walks over to Rocket and runs a hand along his head before letting out an irritated sigh. “What exactly do you think we might find out there that'll help us? For that matter, what exactly does **she** think we might find?” Peter chances a look down at Rocket, but he seems to be preoccupied ensuring his weapons put together and fire without jamming.

“Again, I don’t know Peter.” Gamora says. Peter simply takes a look around, suddenly noting that Drax and Groot had vanished. “Hey, where's giving tree and the iron giant gone off to?” Peter comments. “To ask more questions to our...contractor.” Gamor noticeably sneers at the mention of the woman. “Yes, and we return with information you may want to hear.”

The three turn to face Drax as he and Groot rejoin the rest of them, Rocket noting the sad look on Groots face. “Okay, whats the bad news we gotta hear.” Rocket says as he walks over to Groot. “I..am...Groot.” Groots voice is low and his head cast down. “The Herald had stared at our friend here, so I had asked her if she found him so strange, She had shook her had said that the beings that had crossed the sea and waged war with this kingdom, had seemed similar to Groot.”

“Think that might cause issues?” Peter asked. “I can not say, but that man in the house seemed to care little for our friends appearance.”

“Yeah, but that guy was trying to sell us flark, hard to sell your shit when your being an ass to the possible customers.” Rocket piped.

“Regardless, should anyone attempt to harm our friend, we will defend him.” Drax says, his tone mater of fact. “Drax is right. Anyone trys anything, they end up in a world of hurt.” Peter agrees, punching his palm in a mock threat. Groot looks over at Peter and smiles at the gesture.

“Any ways, We should head out if everyone’s ready.” They all nod and begin to gear up. Peter standing next to Rocket with a worried expression.

They walked in silence as they left the main camp, pushing past the bonfire and in to a small tunnel, stopping in front of a wooden gate. “Drax, think you could knock this down? Or should we get Rocket to blow it down.” Peter said

Gamora tapped his should and pointed to the wall beside them, a switch laying inside of it. “Oh.” Peter said, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Might have jumped the gun.”

“Tch, no foolin.” Rocket said crossing his arms. “Drax, get this thing open so we can keep going.” With a nod Drax pulled the switch, with some effort he had it down and the gate swung open. “You guys go on ahead, Rocket and I will catch up.” The group hesitates a moment before nodding and leaving the two alone. “Okay Rocket, whats up. You've been all agitated and on edge.” Peter says, getting down to Rockets level to give him a small kiss between his ears.

Rocket leaned in to the touch slightly, sighing in irritation. “I cant shake the bad feeling Peter, and the dream I had isn’t helping any. This place is messing with my head, I say we get ourselves out of here and keep the units we already got payed.” Peter shook his head, pulling Rocket in to a hug. “Nothings going to happen Rocket, I know you're worried, I am too. This place just doesn’t feel right to me, But dropping this kind of money would be a bad idea. Maybe we can talk this over as a group when we get the first shard, if everyone else thinks we should go, we turn in what we got, ask for payment then split.

Rocket held tightly for a moment before relaxing. “Yeah...yeah alright.” Content, Peter picks Rocket up and stands him on his shoulder, as they ran the uneasy feeling faded slightly, but it never really left.


End file.
